


Wish

by jardindesetoiles



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nobody ever said he couldn't appear fair to the eyes of Hobbits, Sauron being up to his old tricks again, So I Ran With It, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardindesetoiles/pseuds/jardindesetoiles
Summary: They say the Ring did not intend for Bilbo to pick it up, but what if this were untrue?  A small exploration of the period between the Hobbit and Fellowship of the Ring, theorizing on what might have come to pass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/gifts).



> This was written for tumblr user marta-bee for the Tolkien Secret Santa 2016.

_How many years had it been now?_  He thought to himself.  In elder days, a year would have been nothing to him, a single moment passed upon whatever project or endeavor given to his hands.  Since Numenor, however, and since he’d been driven to sacrifice much of his own inherent power to pursue an immeasurable gain, a year’s passing seemed much like the magma churning lazily within his mountain.  And Sauron had never been a patient being, though his self-discipline remained unmatched; this much he knew of himself.  To wait, and to attempt to find the perfect moment, well…

He’d never intended to lose his Ring, to know the pain of having his power stripped violently from his form, to be left a shell.  With some relief, the spirit husk managed to direct Isildur’s mind against the Ring’s destruction and, with later triumph, to convince the weak-minded human to throw himself into the embrace of death.  After, with the help of the murderous halfling, he’d presumed to retrieve his treasure.  That the wretch would not give up his precious Ring gave the Maia cause to hatch a new plan, thusly putting the Ring into the hobbit’s possession.

Sauron observed at first, to define his new situation.  He dared not reveal his presence while under the gaze of Olorin, lest the insufferable being notice the Ring’s unique properties.  No, best to let him think it another magical trinket, a Dwarvish artifact of neither great power nor significance.  In the meantime he watched from Dol Guldur, with all excitement and hope that he might evade detection.

Once Sauron and the hobbit were at last alone, he’d begun to weave his trap.  It started as a whisper, a helpful voice so disguised as to be indistinguishable from the being’s own thoughts.  Slowly, the spirit allowed the disguise to fade, becoming ever more distinct with every bit of trust gained.  At the right time, he wound his way further into the hobbit’s dreams.

_Who are you?_ Bilbo asked him, staring at the figure before him with enormous confusion.

The bright spirit chuckled musically, his golden eyes fixed upon the hobbit.  _My name is Annatar, and I am the spirit of your Ring.  Some rings are more special than others, you see, and yours is the most special of all, because of me._

_Bewilderment remained with the hobbit’s next question, even as he reminded himself this was only a dream.  Why do you make my Ring so special?_

Laughing more openly, Annatar continued.  _I make this Ring more special because of my abilities.  I grant wishes, you see.  Even the elves once held me in the highest of regards, and as you might imagine that itself is no small coup._

Bilbo paused, then, allowing the meaning of the spirit’s words to sink into his mind, before a grin broke out across his face.  _What luck have I, that I should find such a treasure!  If you gained the trust and respect of elves, then surely you must be the most powerful of spirits!_ A thought occurred to Bilbo that perhaps he ought to question this dream being more harshly, but he paid it little mind.

For the remainder of the dream, Bilbo spoke with Annatar of everything: of the nature of the world and the beings in it, of dragons and mountains and of secrets long since forgotten by time; for every question, Annatar provided an answer.  Upon waking, Bilbo remembered dreaming of the most extraordinary tales, but did not recall the being who had told them.

And so they continued, day in and day out, for years on end.  Sauron felt content, after a fashion, to remain in hiding with this hobbit.  After all, what being seeking him would ever think to find him in the westernmost reaches of Arda, among such a peaceful race?  Each night, Sauron as Annatar asked Bilbo of his wishes.  Each night, Bilbo replied that he felt content with Annatar’s sharing of knowledge.

_How many years had it been now?_

That night, when Sauron again invaded Bilbo’s dreams, the answer he received proved different.

_I wish to leave the Shire, and to see the greater world one last time before I pass._   Though Bilbo’s physical body showed few signs of age, his spirit revealed him as an old man, advanced far beyond the life expectancy for most of his kind.  He sighed, and repeated himself.  _I wish for you to help me leave this place, Annatar.  I wish you to help me escape._

At last, the hobbit had proven himself useful.  Sauron’s trap lay set, and Bilbo had stepped right into it.

_Have I not offered you my generosity freely, and yet you now ask more?_ Annatar asked the hobbit with annoyance made plain in his voice.

Backpedaling, the hobbit nodded.  _You have, but I am old now.  I am tired, and I cannot pass on more knowledge than you have given me.  Certainly, none here care for my stories, save the children; they all think me mad!_ Dropping to his knees, the hobbit bowed his head.  _I beg you, Annatar, please grant me this last request!_

Forming a mask of pity, the blond spirit tutted gently and helped the old man to his feet.  _I will consider your wish, and may even choose to grant it, if you do me one last favor.  It is time for you to pass your Ring on to another._

Confused, Bilbo stayed his breath for a moment.  _Pass on my Ring?  But then I shall lose your companionship, and you are the only being who speaks openly to me, anymore, and does not think me mad.  Must I be alone?_

Pretending further sadness, Annatar nodded.  _You must, for there are places in this world even I cannot go.  They would kill me, you see._ He brightened a bit, as if to offer a gentle suggestion.  _But why not invite another into your life?  What of your nephew, whose company you so enjoy?  Surely, he would make a fine companion._ He could see Bilbo preparing to reject his idea, but he pre-empted the hobbit with his own pleading look.  _Surely, it is worth an attempt?_ He laced his tone with persuasion.

After a moment, Bilbo sighed.  _Perhaps… perhaps you are right.  But I will not pass my Ring to him!  I am determined you shall accompany me on this final journey!_

Annatar nodded, and patted the hobbit’s shoulder with pity.  _I will accompany you as far as I dare, and then you must do as I tell you.  When I can go no further, you will leave your Ring within the roots of a dead tree.  There, another being shall find me.  Do you accept my terms?_

Loathe as he felt to allow the spirit his latitude, Bilbo nodded in return.  _I shall do as you tell me._

Holding back his glee, Annatar kissed the air over Bilbo’s forehead.  _I thank you, little Halfling.  I shall not forget your kindness._

In the morning, Bilbo penned a missive to his nephew, Frodo, bidding him come stay at Bag End.

Before the dawn, Sauron returned at last to Barad-Dur, and began to prepare for the return of his precious Ring.  At last, they would taste his revenge.


End file.
